Typhoon
Typhoon (Previously known as Flavor #509) was a Mountain Dew flavor that was a contestant in the second DEWmocracy promotion. It returned for a limited time during Summer 2011 for the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion along with Pitch Black and Supernova from May to July 2011. Its tagline was "Punch of Tropical DEW with other natural flavors" ''while its diet version's planned tagline was ''"Punch of Tropical diet DEW with other natural flavors." Description Typhoon was a Tropical Punch flavored soda, and was foggy pinkish-orange in color. History Typhoon was first tested alongside seven other new flavors in a tour that stopped in 17 American cities in 2009. Taste testers were to give their input, and at the end of the tour, three flavor finalists were chosen. During these tests, (flavor #509), was known as Cyclone.Twitter: 509 Cyclone. Twitter.comThe three flavors names and flavors were chosen with the help of Dew Labs members, and the designs were submitted from artistic fans. Then, they were released to the public on April 19, 2010 as White Out, Distortion, and , and drinkers were to try all three and vote on which they preferred. Voting ended in June, and white out was announced to be the winner, with in second place, holding 40% of the votes. Typhoon later returned in diet form for the FanDEWmonium promotion and came in 5th place, not making it to the final round. It saw a limited return to shelves over the summer of 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion, along with Supernova and Pitch Black. Unlike the others, however, was only distributed in 2-liter bottles at Wal-Mart stores. The three flavors stayed on shelves until July 25th of that year. Freeze Beginning on September 26, 2013, select Taco Bell locations began offering "Mountain Dew Freeze", an icy variant similar to the Baja Blast Freeze and the restaurant's pre-existing Frutista Freeze line. However, it was discontinued at the beginning of June 2014 and was replaced with the Dr. Pepper Vanilla Float Freeze. Gallery Typhoon 20 Oz Bottle.png|Typhoon's bottle design from DEWmocracy. Typhoon can.jpg|Typhoon's can design from DEWmocracy. Typhoon 2 Liter.jpg|Typhoon's 2-liter bottle design from its return in Back by Popular DEWmand. Typhoon Box.jpg|Typhoon's 12-pack design. 54980 465828151488 21278871488 5151376 7993189 o.jpg|Planned Diet Typhoon can design from FanDEWmonium. IMG_0313.JPG|Typhoon Prize Pack won during "Back by Popular Dewmand". 296086_10150319916127871_623492870_7884918_1080013404_n.jpg|Mountain Dew Typhoon Bandana (Part of the Prize Pack) Typhoon Freeze.png|Cup Design of Typhoon Freeze from Taco Bell Test_Formula_-509.JPG|Typhoon's can design before it had a name or an actual design, simply known as #509. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com TyphoonLogo.jpeg Mountain Dew Typhoon slurpee.png|Typhoon Slurpee Mountain Dew Typhoon logo.png|Mountain Dew Typhoon logo Mountain Dew Typhoon Freeze.png|Typhoon freeze at Taco Bell Mountain Dew Typhoon new logo.png|Mountain Dew Typhoon new logo (Fan-made). References Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:DEWmocracy Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Loot for Labels Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:Diet Soda Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Pink Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2009 Category:Past Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:KFC Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant Category:Promotional Drink